offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile. Don't Kill Anyone
is the second episode of season one of Off the Map. Short Summary When a 12-foot anaconda snake takes hold of a wildlife photographer, Zee, Lily and Ben spring into action. Meanwhile, Tommy learns a tough cultural lesson and Mina struggles to get along with new colleague Ryan. Full Summary Lily wakes up and finds a spider on the pillow next to her. She knocks on the shower and a German woman named Gretel pokes her head over. She's in there with Tommy, whom she met the previous night. Lily tells him he's violating the shower schedule, which she made. He wants to talk about it later and goes back to Gretel. Mina washes up in the sink and complains about Tommy. Lily sees the chicken and asks Mina about her. She's eating Lily's cereal. Mina says her name is dinner. Lily says she likes her routine, because she thinks it makes her a better doctor. She's not good with change. Mina says that explains the cell phone. It's old and taped together. Lily says she has things on it she doesn't want to lose. She reads the same text every morning on her way to work, to prepare herself for the day. She shows it to Mina. It says, "Smile. Don't kill anyone." At the clinic, Zee works in the garden. Cole tells her it's a big day and brings her shaved ice in a cone. She asks how he can eat so much sugar before breakfast. He says the cone is breakfast. He looked for her last night to take a walk. She says they work together, but he defends that they won't get fired. They need to be professional. He says she's the one who keeps giving him mixed signals, such as calling him Lindo, which to him means hot. She corrects that it means cute, like a dumb puppy, and she's not crossing the line. Despite this, she takes one of the cones and starts eating it. Tommy says the jungle is kind of awesome. Every day, cruise ships drop off beautiful ladies from all over the world. He wants to get a map and put pushpins in it. Mina suggests a robe for his guests because she doesn't want to see naked strangers first thing in the morning. Just then, they come upon Ryan Clark, who is bathing in the waterfall. She gets out and introduces herself. Lily says it looked like she was quitting and she says she keeps trying, but it's hard to quit the jungle. She says the waterfall is "God's shower" and she uses it daily. She offers to walk with them to the clinic. Mina and Lily agree that they couldn't strip down like Ryan. Ben then comes out of the clinic, saying they got a call about a wildlife photographer who got bit by a snake. Zee's upset with Ryan for ditching her on a full moon and Ryan apologizes. Ben tells the new doctors they get many snake bites every year, so they need to dive right in with them. He tells Mina and Tommy to stay at the clinic while he takes Lily with him and Zee into the field. Lily is several yards behind Zee and Ben and he tells her to stop lagging. She's having trouble crossing a fragile bridge. While they wait for Lily, Zee tells Ben that they need Ryan to stay this time, because she's a good doctor. Ben says Ryan's the one who keeps coming and going, so Zee suggests keeping it professional. Lily asks questions, trying to prepare herself for what they're going to do. Ben says having a plan is a doctor crutch. In the jungle, it's like the Wild West. You have to wing it. Lily finally makes it across and they head into the brush. They quickly meet Chloe, who tells them Brian's at the campsite and doing poorly. She's blaming herself. Brian was trying to get the shot of the snake while she was talking about how they'd been together for six years and she wanted to know where they were headed. Brian was trying to bait the snake and then it just got him and she couldn't stop it. They then see that Brian wasn't bit. The anaconda has wrapped herself around him. Brian's heart is racing, but he has mobility in his fingers. Chloe shoved the camera tripod between him and the snake when she started coiling, which saved Brian's life. They aren't strong enough to pull the snake off, so Lily suggests sedating her to stop the constriction. Bruno comes to Mina, holding up several handicrafts. Mina has trouble understanding him, so Ryan translates that his sister is sick and he's offering his art as payment. He then asks for water, so Mina thanks Ryan and takes him inside. Tommy wants Cole to give him a second chance. Cole asks if he wants to save thousands of lives. He gives him directions to build a latrine for a new community that recently cropped up. It'll save lives by keeping their drinking water safe. Contaminated water accounts for 50% of the illnesses they treat. By stopping the contamination, they can stop the cycle of disease. Mina is packing a containment suit for herself when Cole comes in. She says that her patient's symptoms match several infectious diseases. Cole takes down a kit and shows her that that's what a doctor takes into the field. She should let him know if she should find herself in a hot zone and then he'll let her wear the suit. He tells her to take Ryan because he's tired of newbies flying solo. They're preparing to sedate the snake, which is good for Brian because he says his hips and waist are really starting to hurt. Ben looks and sees that Brian's pelvis is broken, which means the snake is the only thing keeping him alive, keeping him from bleeding out. He stops Lily from sedating the snake. The snake has to stay. Ben explains that they have to take the snake back to the clinic with them. They have to get him back to the truck, but the bridge won't hold their weight all together, so they have to cross the river on foot. Brian says he can't do it, but Ben tells him to keep calm because the deeper he breathes, the more she constricts. They pick up the gurney, snake and all. As they take a water taxi, Ryan chats with Bruno about his life. She shares what she's learned with Mina, who isn't interested. Ryan says it's easier to learn Spanish if you speak every day. Her own parents were missionaries, so she's lived all over the world. Mina says she seems like a nice person, but while they're working, she wants to focus on work. Charlie is digging a hole and Tommy asks if it feels good, saving thousands of lives. Charlie points out that Tommy's not helping at all. Tommy says it's part of the medical training he promised Charlie. Charlie says he wanted to do something cooler, like sew a foot back on. Tommy says he wanted that, too. And he's teaching Charlie medicine, but Charlie hasn't taught him any Spanish. Charlie says something in Spanish, which he says means "get lost," but ruder. Tommy sees some kids on a river bank nearby, socializing, while one girl sits away from them, alone. Tommy says hi to her and asks Charlie how to ask if she wants to build a toilet. Charlie pretends not to know. Tommy then sees the girl start seizing and fall in the water. The other kids quickly leave as Tommy jumps in the water and pulls her out, with difficulty. He calls to Charlie for help, but Charlie just stands there for a moment before leaving. Tommy does CPR on the girl once she's out of the water. Mina says Bruno's sister has pneumonia. Bruno says Vicky is his only family. Mina says she wishes she had a steam tent. Ryan knows how to build one. Charlie watches from a distance while Tommy checks on the girl. She wakes up and Tommy tells her that they got her breathing again and she'll be okay. He asks for her name and Charlie says it's Sofia before disappearing again. Sofia explains that all the kids know her because of the scar on her chin. She says she's been having seizures since she was three. She got the scar when she fell because of one. Sofia says she's better now and starts to leave, but Tommy stops her. He says if she ever wants to play soccer with her friends again, he can make that happen for her. She says she doesn't have friends. They argue over soccer teams. Ryan says she once built a steam tent for a family of eight in Kenya and it worked like a charm. The steam is working and Vicky is out of the woods. Just then, bruno collapses. He barely has a pulse. Tommy explains the epilepsy to Sofia's mom and says she needs to take medication twice a day with food and it'll stop her seizures. Just then, Papa Ucumari comes in. Tommy tries to explain the same thing to him. Sofia says Papa is their medicine man. Sofia's mother asks him if the medicine will stop her demons, which Papa says it's what makes her shake. They get into her body through her scar. Tommy makes fun of Papa's medicine and says there are no evil spirits. The three of them leave. Tommy tries to get them to stay, but insults them, so they leave without the medicine. Bruno is struggling to breathe. He didn't tell them he was sick because he wanted them to focus on his sister. He's heading toward organ failure. There's nothing they can do. Bruno then dies. Mina leaves, telling Ryan to tell the sister he's gone. Ryan tells Vicky and she starts wailing. As they cross the river, holding Brian up, he starts to tell Chloe some information she might need to know. Lily tells him to stop, because it's not their last conversation. Brian says he has one more thing to do. He leans over and falls off the stretcher into the water. The snake detaches and swims away. Ben quickly grabs Brian and starts pulling him toward the shore. On the shore, Ben has the idea to use the stretcher to hold pressure temporarily so thy can get him back to the clinic. Lily then notices she's been bit. Ben quickly wraps it with a bandage, but Lily says she's fine and they need to keep moving. They pick up Brian and start walking. Ryan tells Mina that Vicky just kept saying that Bruno was her only family over and over again. She gave her a sedative to help her sleep. Mina asks how they call a coroner. Ryan gets upset with Mina because she failed at her job. She says being a doctor in the jungle doesn't stop at time of death. They're the funeral home. Ryan goes to prepare the body, not expecting Mina to help. Cole and Tommy are on their way to see Papa Ucumari. Cole is angry because Tommy couldn't handle it again. Cole says Papa Ucumari cured his headache with some herbs. Tommy says it's not the same with epilepsy, but the guy won't listen to him. Cole points out that Tommy didn't listen to Papa Ucumari either. Instead he mouthed off. People come to the clinic because they've earned Papa Ucumari's respect. They practice medicine alongside him. Tommy wants to go in to talk to Papa and fix it, but Cole goes in alone, saying it's too late. Tommy tells Mina he's had an awful day and tells her if she meets someone named Papa, just go along with it. Tommy says Cole hates him, but Mina says you get three chances before someone makes up their mind about you. Except her. She won't change her mind about him. Tommy remembers the bathroom and takes off, saying he doesn't want to waste his last chance. Just then, Ben, Zee, and Lily return to the clinic with Brian. Ben tells Mina to go prep the OR. In the OR, they assess Brian. He's going to bleed profusely once they remove the binding. Brian wakes up and Ben tells him he's going to have surgery. They see bleeding in his upper leg and cut his pants free. They pull an engagement ring out of a hole in his leg that has severed his femoral artery, causing the bleeding. He was trying to propose to Chloe at the river. Brian thinks he's screwed it up, but Lily says it was her fault. She's the one who stopped him at the river. He says when they're home and this is all over, he'll do it right. Lily tells him to do it now. Ben sends someone to go get Chloe. Lily tells Brian she was wrong. It's not the ER. It's the jungle and he should say anything he needs to say now. Ben makes it clear that he may not survive the surgery. Chloe comes in and he tells her how much he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Once she's gone, they start to operate. Charlie offers to help Tommy, who's working on the latrine. Charlie tells him that Cole fixed everything. Sofia will get the pills as part of a healing ritual. Charlie says it won't help because she'll still have the scar and the demons can get in her or someone else. That gives Tommy an idea and he races off. Tommy goes to see Papa Ucumari, who gives him something for his head. Cole told him Tommy was dropped on his head. Tommy asks for permission to try to treat Sofia. He thinks he can help Sofia with her demons. Papa thinks Tommy's arrogant. His family has been the medicine man for the village for over ten generations. They argue over whether or not his treatment could be effective. Tommy's trying to become someone people believe in and he's starting with Papa. They're operating and Ben suggests Lily tap out and redress her wound. She says she's fine and wants to see her patient through. Suddenly, Ben codes. He has rhambomyolysis. They have to put a subclavian line in Brian. Mina offers to do it because she's really good at it. She gets the line in easily and they're able to get calcium right to his heart and restore normal sinus rhythm. Tommy is putting one last stitch in Sofia and asks Charlie to name the layers he just closed. He shows Sofia her face, where there's no longer a large scar. He lets Charlie cut the suture. Sofia thanks Tommy. Sofia's mother and Papa Ucumari come over to see. She still needs to take the pills, but there will be no more demons. As they leave, Papa tells Tommy he believes in him. Tommy tells Cole that he finished the latrine and her remember the fly net. Cole says he never could have done a scar revision that clean. Ryan compliments Mina on her save with the subclavian. Mina says she's a great doctor and doesn't want Ryan to make her doubt it again. Ryan says she never said she wasn't a great doctor. She's just not a good physician. A doctor treats; a physician heals. Ben sits down next to Lily and pulls the debris out of her wound. He sees the text up on her screen and she tells him it's her doctor crutch. She then tells him the story of her fiancé eating all her cereal one morning. She made him take his bike to get more. On his way back, he sent that text. But he never got back. He was hit by a car and died three blocks from the house. Ben gives Lily the debris in a jar and tells her it's her first jungle trophy. Then he tells her she doesn't need a crutch. She can handle anything. Lily looks at the text and then puts the phone in a nearby trash can. Zee watches Chloe and Brian together through a window. She goes out to where Cole is sitting and asks if he wants to go on a walk. She then pulls him in for a kiss. Ryan and Ben sit at a bar and drink together. He asks Ryan if she wants to talk about it. She says no. He asks if she wants to go somewhere else. She laughs and says that her being back doesn't mean she's back. Ryan says he won't be lonely long. She saw the way he looked at Lily. She used to get that look all the time. Lily wakes up at 5:01. She rolls over and sees the pillow empty. She laughs. Outside, she finds that Tommy once again has a woman in the shower. Lily puts her towel on the rocks and starts to wash in the waterfall. Her towel gets pulled into the water and starts to float away. She chases it, but stops when she sees Ben pulls it out of the water and ring it out. He tells her she's bathing on a main hiking trail, which she didn't know. He tosses her the towel and she asks how much he saw. He saw everything. Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Cheech Marin as Papa Ucumari *Adam Campbell as Brian *Jessica Oyelowo as Chloe *Giselle Bonilla as Sofia Sanchez *Luis Chàvez as Bruno *Christina Souza as Vicky Co-Starring *Maria Beltran as Senora Sanchez Medical Notes Brian *'Diagnosis:' **Crush injuries **Broken pelvis **Femoral bleed **Rhabdomyolysis *'Doctors:' **Zee Alvarez **Ben Keeton **Lily Brenner **Otis Cole **Mina Minard **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Subclavian Brian was surrounded by an anaconda that was squeezing him. They planned to sedate the snake to free him, but figured out that he had internal injuries and the pressure of the snake was stopping the bleeding. Unable to remove the snake, they instead had to carry him and the snake back to their truck, so he could go back to the clinic for surgery. When the anaconda unraveled herself, Brian started bleeding profusely. They got him to land and used the stretcher to slow the bleeding and give them time to stop the bleeding. They prepared to operate but found a new femoral bleed from he engagement ring he'd been holding in his pocket. They took him into surgery to repair his injuries, but he developed rhabdomyolysis. Mina put in a subclavian line and they were able to stablize him. Sofia Sanchez *'Diagnosis:' **Seizure **Epilepsy *'Doctors:' **Tommy Fuller **Otis Cole *'Treatment:' **Oral medication **Scar revision Sofia had a seizure while sitting on a rock. She fell into the river. Tommy pulled her out and she said she'd been having seizures since she was three. The first seizure caused her to fall and get a large cut on her face, which left her with a visible scar. The local medicine man, Papa Ucumari, refused to let Sofia take the medicine. Cole talked to him and got him to allow her to take the medicine as part of a healing ritual. Tommy then had the idea to do scar revision to keep the demons out. Bruno's Sister *'Diagnosis:' **Acute pneumonia *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' **Steam tent **Sedative Bruno came to the clinic for help for his sister. Mina and Ryan went to check on her and diagnosed pneumonia. Mina said she wished she had a steam tent, so Ryan made one, which worked and she started improving. When her brother died, she started panicking, so Ryan gave her a sedative to help her calm down. Bruno *'Diagnosis:' **Penumonia *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics After his sister started doing better, Bruno collapsed. He was also sick and worse than she was. They gave him antibiotics, but it was too late and he died. Lily Brenner *'Diagnosis:' **Anaconda bite *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' **Stitches Lily was bit by an anaconda while trying to catch it. Ben later stitched it up for her. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.79 million viewers. *'Title Drop:' Said by Lily Brenner, reading a text that her fiancé sent her on the day he died. Gallery Episode Stills 1x02-1.jpg 1x02-2.jpg 1x02-3.jpg 1x02-4.jpg 1x02-5.jpg 1x02-6.jpg 1x02-7.jpg 1x02-8.jpg 1x02-9.jpg 1x02-10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes